


"Eres perfecto"

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Dime Naruto •¿Es por que es guapo?Dime Sasuke * ¿Es por que es manipulable?• ¿Es por es inteligente e interesante?*¿Es por que tiene bonito cuerpo?•¿Es por que misterioso y cool?*¿Es por su familia ?•¿Atletico y caballeroso?O .. Solo es por lástima .SasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	"Eres perfecto"

Los días para Naruto un chico rubio que solía resaltar bastante entre sus compañeros , debido a eso mismo su cabello y ojos claros , cabían de ser divertidos en su mayoría gracias a su extravagante actitud y que le gustaba hacer bastante cosas en clases desde bromas hasta llegar a sorprender a los compañeros que lo consideraban un "burro" , en fin el chico tenía una vida de lo más entretenida los amigos que tenía lo solían apoyar en muchas cosas pero todo cambiaría ese día cuando el notara al nuevo estudiante .

[...]

Naruto se sentía afortunado por el asiento que le habían sido asignado ya que se encontraba a la mitad del salón rodeado de sus amigos a excepción de que alguien "desconocido" se sentaría a su lado derecho , sus amigos comenzaban a llegar . Ese año sólo estaría con Gaara , Shikamaru , Neji y Sakura .  
La ultima parecía la más deprimida pues con su novio Lee se encontraba en otro salón, si bien ella era la única chica del grupo su actitud era un tanto especial y graciosa pues sus desplantes la caracterizaban mucho.

Considerando que él era el único doncel pues dentro de lo que cabía ambos se llevaban realmente bien , por otra parte Shikamaru se caracterizaba por ser un perezoso pero en su mayoría él era , el que diseñaba los planes de bromas así que se podía decir que el chico tenía sus facetas y por último Gaara y Neji tenían una personalidad bastante parecidas y sombrías cabe decir ya que solían ser de pocas palabras , bastante fríos , pero muy nobles con sus amigos ; Ellos eran varones pero respetaban mucho al respectivo doncel y mujer del grupo , bueno Neji era el que más se controlaba por así decirlo pues Naruto le gustaba desde hace dos años y aún no se sentía listo para poder declararse le . Si bien era arrogante y tenía una buena "autoestima" con el pequeño rubio no se sabía a veces que pasaba por su cabeza, no insinuaba que fuera bipolar o tsundere pero muchas veces pensaba en apodarlo "el doncel número uno en sorprender a la gente " aun así le gustaba y pretendía mantener al chico sin novio hasta que el estuviera decidido a declararse le.

El grupo platicaba de manera amena como el resto del salón que en su mayoría se conocía hasta que el bullicio se silenció de repente; el rubio parecía en su mundo al igual que el resto pero les sorprendido mucho ver a todos como con una cara de asombro y luego comenzaban a susurrar, más bien el diría el diría a juzgar. Dirigió la vista a la pobre víctima y se encontró con un chico que tenía el cabello algo largo pues este cubría parte de su cara para ser más específico su ojo izquierdo , era guapo , el chico se podría decir a simple vista como alguien normal así que él prefirió seguir hablando con sus amigos pero al ver su expresión de "incomodidad" en el rostro de los varones y la mirada de lastima de Sakura le hizo volver a inspeccionar al chico con la mirada y entonces lo noto , a ese chico le hacía falta un brazo .

[...]

Se sintió algo decepcionado de sus amigos que al fin y al cabo no dijeron nada pero sus miradas lo decían todo ; sentían una lástima al borde de mirarlo como un lisiado y eso le molesto de sobremanera pues el chico parecía estar completamente acostumbrado a hacer todo como alguien normal sin el brazo. Cosa que lo hizo sonreír y sorprenderse. 

La clase prosiguió de manera normal por lo que descubrió que su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha y que era muy inteligente y guapo muy guapo. Sin embargo al resto de la clase le parecía valer un pepino las cualidades del chico y seguía siendo juzgado a cada movimiento que realizaba por su parte al rubio le parecía igual todo en él, es decir le parecía muy fascinante pues hallaba admirable el haberse acostumbrado a realizar muchas actividades sin un brazo. 

Para el final de la clase para la hora del almuerzo se le acerco ignorando a sus amigos que parecían algo preocupados por lo que pretendía hacer. Naruto se paró en el casillero del chico y finamente le hablo.

–Hola... mi nombre es Naruto 'tebayo- el chico apenas y levanto la mirada sorprendido –¿Sasuke, verdad? Em me preguntaba si quisieras almorzar conmigo – como era de esperarse el rubio le lanzo una bonita sonrisa de amabilidad que hizo que el Uchiha, cediera al ver que los ojos del chico detonaban cualquier sentimiento menos unos de los que solían juzgarlo.

[...]

Neji sabía que debía de ampliar mejor sus sentidos en cuanto a mantener a los hombre alejados de Naruto, lástima que el rubio parecía tener un opinión completamente contraria. En ese momento observaba como el rubio de sus sueños estaba idiotizado por la explicación de la clase de matemáticasque acababa de terminar hace media hora que Sasuke le estaba dando . Más que poner atención el rubio parecía estar concentrado en la facciones masculinas del Uchiha o en su voz -No quería averiguarlo- , mas no en la lección .

Al lado de ellos Sakura trataba de poner igual atención pero debido a que Sasuke solo decía casi lo mismo que el profesor ya parecía ella que estaba muy frustrada pues tampoco había logrado entender nada de la clase , no lo conseguía , cada palabra que el Uchiha decía solo la confundía más .

– ¡Basta!– grito echándose para atrás la pelirosa –Porque usas términos que el profesor dijo y no le entendimos, por eso quería que lo explicaras con tus propias palabras, Sasukeeee Dijo mirándolo con reproche pues en cierta parte la chica se estaba tragando su orgullo ya que desde que el azabache había llegado al salón ella junto a Shikamaru y Neji, había desarrollado una especie de rivalidad por las notas perfectas y valla que le enojaba que el Uchiha fuera un paso adelante de ella.

–La lección era para Naruto, tú te colaste sola –

–Él dijo que tampoco entendía con los términos del profesor–Dijo buscando el apoyo de su amigo, quien seguía en la luna 

–Naruto –dijo con la voz en un tono más alto que exalto al chico – ¿Entendiste? 

–Hasta ahora si tebayo, ahora sé que la x puede ser sustituida por la Y pero puede ser representada con otras letras 

Ambos chicos lo miraron con una expresión de incredulidad.

–Nada que ver con el tema–Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Oh bueno vale suspiro y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa – Entendí que.....

Al final de cuentas el blondo les explico el tema a la perfección haciendo que Neji se asombrara, Sasuke se sonrojara levemente y Sakura comenzara a tomar notas, ahora sí que entendía.

–Eres muy bueno explicando Sasuke-teme– Dijo sosteniendo la sonrisa encantadora 

El Uchiha se sonrojo aún más y desvío la mirada –Me alegra saber que no eres nada Dobe –

Sakura al notar la tensión por parte de Neji decidió distraerlo para que este no interfiriera con los chicos –Oye Neji, veraz ¿recuerdas los girasoles que plantaste hace años? , pues Lee quería cortar varios para su proyecto de Ciencias y bueno no quería que te dijera pero creo que esta algo mal lo que te quiere hacer aunque él sea mi novio, por lo que te sugiero que te apresures su clase comienza en 15 minutos...

El chico ni lento ni perezoso decidió dejar las miradas del odio hacia el Uchiha y fue a donde tenía plantado los girasoles que le habían costado un ojo de la cara (retóricamente) seguido de la pelirosa que le guiño el ojo a Naruto y salió del salón.

Quedando así solos.

En otras situaciones, el rubio podría haber estado muy feliz pero esa en verdad que se había puesto nervioso pues realmente nada de eso lo había planeado.

Sasuke por su parte, permanecía en silencio observando cada facción del doncel, el cual pensaba y se le notaba nervioso. Sin embargo el quería saber exactamente que era lo que le hacía ponerse nervioso a Naruto, poso su mano sobre la cabeza rubia y la acaricio levementeA pesar de todo eres realmente agradable" No aún no estoy listo"

[]

Semanas después y muy a pesar de la opinión de Neji, Sasuke se comenzó a juntar muy seguido con ellos. El pelinegro normalmente parecía algo apartado de todo lo que hacían dígase la bromas u ocurrencias- , si bien pasaba tiempo con ellos el solo procuraba que los más tontos de grupo no se hicieran daño, en este caso dígase, Naruto y Sakura pero sobre todo Naruto. Que unas veces hecha la travesura parecía actuar de manera tan inconsciente que prefería estarlo vigilando de manera constante y recordarle los pros y contras de todo lo que hacían.  
Para esto Neji ya había más que deducido que no todo implicaba, un papel de hermano mayor si no evidentemente la tracción de Sasuke a Naruto y su manera de seducirlo -según el- y hacerlo quedar mal (A Neji)

Pero al final de todo, lo que más le dolía en el orgullo era que el rubio realmente parecía estar muy fascinado con el Uchiha, cabe mencionar poco a poco perdía el "apoyo" de sus amigos el cual recibió antes con el hecho de que le gustara Naruto. Así que en pocas palabras desde que el Uchiha había llegado a la escuela, poco a poco perdía a Naruto, sus amigos de cierta manera lo traicionaron al apoyarlo.  
Pero sobre todo no quería admitir, que Naruto estaba viendo más que el físico de Sasuke, no parecía considerar que aunque el chico fuera manco era diferente a los demás.

\--No puedo creer que esa vie profesora solo por un espacio me haya bajado tanto la calificación-- Sakura al lado de sus amigos caminaba completamente enojada 

\--Así son las cosas, no puedes hacer nada, además es solo un punto Naruto trato de calmarla, pero Sakura solo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-- Tranquila tebayo

\--El error casi era imperceptible, Naruto esa señora ya se la trae conmigo, no le agrado por eso hace lo posible para desacreditarme 

Shikamaru que caminaba detrás de ellos calmado y reservado como siempre , suspiro mientras trataba de ignorar los gritos furiosos de Sakura , por lo que en un intento de distraerse miro hacia la derecha a ver que encontraba de interesante – Ese es Sasuke–Afirmo mirando la dirección , captando la atención de todos .

\--¿Sera su papa?--Pregunto curiosa Sakura viendo al hombre que platicaba con Sasuke

\--Se ve muy joven--Dijo Gaara De seguro es su hermano

\--Parece regañarlo --murmuro Naruto triste 

\--Algo ha de haber hecho mal, el muy--Dijo Neji mas para siNo le prestemos importancia sea lo que sea, es un asunto familiar vámonos, después si quieren le mandan mensaje pero yo mejor esperaría a que se los contara a alguno de ustedes Esto último solo estremeció a Naruto, más que nada porque sabía lo mal que se llevaba el castaño con su familia; en general y que en esos asuntos muchas veces ni tus más cercanos amigos te podían ayudar 

Lo más curioso es que desde ese día nadie toco el tema y Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada después.  


[] 

\--Mmm, ¿Por qué se hacen este tipo de eventos? No le veo lo necesario, ni lo especial – Naruto junto a todos miraba como los alumnos del comité escolar hacían y deshacían los decorativos para un evento, que ya ni sabían que era

\--Es tradición supongo Shikamaru muerto del aburrimiento solo quería escapar de ahí pero no podía pues les faltaba una clase más-Pero tienes que ir acompañado, que fastidio imponer un condición tan ridícula 

-¿Es por Febrero?-Pregunto Sakura 

\--Ya paso Febrero -Murmuro Gaara 

\--Entonces que rayos piensan en organizar evento tras evento, deberían mejor las instalaciones -Muy molesto Neji llegaba algo tarde pues los chicos que estaban acomodando estorbaban mucho 

\--¿Es obligatorio ir, verdad?-Dijo apenas Sasuke 

\--Si, la maestra de orientación quiere que hagamos un reporte en base a ciertas cosas que harán ¿Por qué?-La pelirosa, presentía algo bueno de la intervención de Sasuke, pero prefirió esperar a ver si no se equivocaba-

\--Naruto ¿Quieres ir conmigo al evento?– Dijo Sasuke impactando a casi todos, pues Sakura casi grita de la emoción 

El rubio solo se sonrojo Claro, que si 

[]

Cuando el día del evento llego, todos de cierta manera estaban emocionados, Sakura de Ley fue con su novio el cual la traía de un lado a otro , Neji también tuvo que ir casi a la fuerza con su prima Hinata , Gaara acompaño a un doncel algo extraño llamado Sai , Shikamaru junto a Temari y finalmente Sasuke y Naruto .

Así la noche llevaba un ritmo relejado pues cada quien tenía cosas que hacer, un juego diferente al que ir etc.

Sasuke y Naruto trataban dejar de estar algo tensos pues ambos estaban nerviosos Aunque ni lo notaran uno con el otro- sin embargo cuando Naruto estaba por dar el primer paso

Uchiha, esta con Uzumaki vaya Hahaha que desperdicio

Ehh , mira quienes son , vaya que si hacen una combinación extraña ahahah

Dios mío, qué pena

Creo que aquí se ve claramente, que se complementan correctamente 

Que lastima, Ridículos 

Él no le hacían normalmente caso a las críticas pero algo ese día se rompió.*

Días después 

\--Estas extraño– Aseguro Sakura

\--Te equivocas, Sakura

\--Naruto, desde cuando tú eres de traer ese tipo de ropa a la escuela– La peli rosa veía a su amigo con reproche ante la negación de que algo le pasaba El color negro siento que no va contigo

\--Me quise renovar–Dijo tratando de sonar más firme ante la chica que poco a poco perdía la paciencia

\--Aunque esto es muy drástico–Dijo Gaara observándolo también de manera críticaParece algo más que una simple renovación 

\--¿Por qué no me creen? ¿Además es algo malo que cambie así de manera repentina?

\--Hay cosas que dicen mucho más, además más que nada tú no pareces serlo

La clase procedió ante el silencio de los demás, incluido Sasuke que se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto con un look diferente, pero solo procedió a tratarlo de manera normal, siguiendo el ejemplo de Shikamaru y Neji quienes se guardaron lo que querían decir.

Todos no quisieron seguir presionando a Naruto a que les dijera absolutamente todo, pero creían ser lo suficientemente amigos del rubio como para enterarse realmente de lo que le sucedía. Creyeron que no era grave y después de un tiempo de finalmente experimentar el rubio se daría por vencido y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo ese solo era el comienzo.

[...]

\--Me sorprende Uzumaki, usted últimamente está destacando mucho, mejoro bastante, su participación es buena. Hasta me hará considerarlo a exentar el examen final. Siga así 

Esa era la cuarta felicitación que recibía el rubio a lo largo del segundo parcial, Sakura se sentía hasta ahora un poco más frustrada, y no era precisamente por la competencia nueva que le surgió, sino porque Naruto parecía cada vez más falso. Ya no aprecia su amigo rubio simpático

-Felicidades Dijo para salir rápido del salón 

Shikamaru le hizo un ademan para decirles que ya se iba, Gaara inclino un poco la cabeza y se fue. --Voy al baño y de paso por unas cosas a mi casillero, no me tardo Fue lo que dijo Sasuke saliendo del salón 

Neji se quedó en el con Naruto. Él también estaba triste por el drástico cambio, así que finalmente, pareciéndole una buena oportunidad, lo dijo.

\--Te conozco, desde hace tiempo, creo que eh conocido todo de ti, por lo que me he enamorado de ti, por eso quiero hacerte saber no solo mis sentimientos si no, que veas como, antes estabas bien como eras Neji se puso nervioso al ver la cara de Naruto, cual no sabría definirla. Además su voz había sonado extraña 

\--No sé qué decirte bueno si sé ttebayo–Lo miro enternecido y sonrojado Te aprecio y todo lo que dijiste, pero la respuesta es un no, tu no me gustas. Y espero que como dices conocerme mucho, la amistad siga intacta si ¿te parece?

Neji lo miro serio, de por sí ya sabía que el resultado era arriesgado. Mi amistad más sincera te ofrezco, pero vuelve a ser tú 

Sasuke desde la puerta escucho todo atónito y por un momento su corazón se aceleró por miedo a escuchar una respuesta positiva. De momento procedió entrar y actuar como que no escucho nada, después de todo aún no se sentía listo.

[...]

Naruto, seguía con la inmensa necesidad de demostrar que era diferente . Antes en el pasado nunca le habían inquietado tanto las criticas a su aspecto o actitud , pero ahora con tal solo escuchar sus piernas falqueban , su corazón se oprimía y quería ser ignorado.

Ahora todo parecía estar cambiando no sólo había demostrado que si podía ser inteligente , lindo , perseverante , audaz , atlético , simpático , responsable , serio e interesante . Su fama había cambiado pero las criticas no habían cesado .

Ese día nuevamente lo habían criticado y ahora en el baño de donceles y mujeres se encontraba hechandose agua en la cara . 

Sakura que lo buscaba para que comenzaran a almorzar , lo miro detenidamente y entonces supo que era lo que le perturbaba a su mejor amigo .

–De verdad que eres tonto , un cabezota total – Naruto la miro algo ofendido , pero al ver la sonrisa reconfortante que tenia su amiga en la cara la dejo continuar – Siempre fuiste perfecto , yo debería ser la que se preocupara por cosas como esas "El ser juzagada " pero mirame –se señalo a si misma y se acerco a el – Ya no mas , siempre me juzgaran me miraran raro , pero ya no más te digo por que –Naruto la miro– Por que mi mejor amigo un doncel poco , común , alegre divertido , me enseñó que ser yo misma esta bien por que siempre estarán esas personas que me aprecien así , me divertiré con esas personas , llorare con ellas , pasare buenos momentos . Por que , que importa que sean pocos si con esos pocos el amor me sobra antes habría dudado de andar con alguien como Lee hubiese tenido miedo , pero miranos inseguridades eliminadas y largo romance que llevamos .  
Por eso ¿Que te impide estar con Sasuke ? 

Sasuke

>>> Para mi corta vida (18 años) el ya no tener un brazo cambiaba un poco tu perspectiva de la vida . Mi brazo lo perdí en un accidente escolar donde por andar de bully y hacer que hasta la profesora se distrajera tuvimos un accidente , muchos de mis compañeros salieron sin daños , solo el chofer , un amigo y yo salimos peor .

El chofer pudo haber quedado en coma pero gracias a los médicos no , pero le costo recuperarse , mi amigo tubo fracturas serias pero nada que no curara el tiempo y yo por andar escondiendo (a forma de broma) un celular por uno de los lados de los asientos junto a la ventana , mi brazo quedo atascado sumándole al choque ya no se pudo hacer nada .

Algunos dijeron que me lo merecía , otros fueron solidarios . Pero al parecer solo así pude aprender la lección , un lección agridulce.

Cuando mis padres y hermanos se enteraron de todo ( sobre que hacia bulliyng) me reprendieron , seguido de muchos "me decepcionas" . Para terminar con un " te apoyaremos"  
Debido a que ahora los papeles se invirtieron , nos mudamos y por ende cambie de escuela pero a la vez todo con la negativa de mi hermano mayor que me empezó a sobre proteger de todos y después de la mudanza y el primer parcial en la nueva escuela me insistía siempre en que me quedara en casa así que casi siempre andaba lidiando con el paranoico de mi hermano mayor . (Al rededor de 6 años)

Sin mi brazo tuve que cambiar , hábitos , costumbres y mi vida . Pero 6años después y una nueva mudanza a Konoha mi vida volvió a cambiar pues me enamore de un doncel .

Al principio iba animado pues presentía que las personas de ahí tenían una buena vibra , pero al entrar al salón . .. Mis piernas se pusieron tensas y mi corazón se encongio como la primera vez que a los 12 años me llamaron "lisiado" , no dijeron nada solo me observaron bajo susurros perfectamente audibles , solo quería desaparecer en mi asiento . Ya para rematarla al voltear a mi lado pude contemplar a Naruto pro primera vez , aunque no parecía prestar mucha atención era muy hermoso quería hablarle pero mire mi hombro y simplemente guarde silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo donde me invito a almorzar .

Y conocí a los demás , Gaara el varón serio y reservado , Shikamaru el flojo pero inteligente ; mente maestra de las bromas y salidas que hacían , Sakura ammm nunca había visto a alguien con pelo rosa , y Neji el cual no parecía esforzarse en esconder su desagrado de mi.

Con el paso del.tiempo todos se acostumbraron a mi , si hasta Neji . Y yo me sentí tan pleno y feliz pues había encontrado amigos nuevamente .

Al principio solo me gustaba físicamente Naruto , pero al pasar los días y ver como en su mirada no reflejaba nada impuro , ninguna emoción negativa , sus ojos en verdad eran puros el era puro.

Quería saber si el me podría aceptar por completo , pero a la vez no . 

Luego del festival Naruto comenzó a actuar raro , el decía seguir siendo el pero no era así , parecía actuar cual niño en busca de la aprobación mas cercana .

¿Que le pasaba a mi Naruto?

<<<<

Despues de la plática motivaciónal con Sakura , esta ahora lo llevaba a donde Sasuke .

"creo que llego el momento"

Sasuke se encontraba con Karin un chica pelirroja que siempre lo miraba con lujuria , el pelinegro quería uir cuanto antes pero no quería que la chica lo siguiera y descubriera su salón o mas bien su horario entero . .

El rubio y la peligrosa se acercaban ...

–Sasuke-kun andaaaaa , acepta la cita , vamos -lo miro con ojos dramaticos- A mi no me afecta que no tengas brazo , por eso mismo quiero que salgamos .

Naruto se quedo paralizado al escuchar dicha frase . ”¿Asi nomas ? , ¿Sin dramas? ¿ni inseguridades? "

–No , a mi ya me gusta alguien – Fue la dura respuesta del Uchiha que ahora se dirijia a ellos , Sasuke exhalo y miro a Naruto a los ojos – ¿Nos vamos ?Los estaba esperando

Sakura se hizo la desentida y les dijo que no los podía acompañar quedando así nuevamente solos los dos .

Cuando ya estaban a apunto de llegar a la casa de Naruto este se paro abruptamente y le toma la cara a Sasuke acercándolo hacia el –¡Sasuke-teme , me gustas mucho y no quiero perderte , lamento haberme comportado tan mal estas semanas es solo que pensé que ...que te juzgaban a ti por mi . Por estar con el tonto Naruto , el doncel fenómeno , un doncel muy feo y torpe para alguien tan genial . Alguien que con solo un brazo podía ser mucho mejor que muchísimas personas  
Por eso yo ... Quería ser digno de ti mejorar , como persona ser perfecto para que así nadie nos molestara . 

–Yo creí que ... No te interesaba por eso pero luego , al ver todo lo que tu ponias por mi -Naruto lo miro confundido - Sí , tus sonrisas , tus anécdotas , tu compañía , tu personalidad , tus ideas . Todo lo que con corazon me mostrabas , dije " Este chico es perfecto para mi" 

Tu eres perfecto . 

Dias después .

Las familias de ambos chicos quedaron fascinadas por el reciente romance , Itachi quedo satisfecho pues estaba seguro que su hermanito estaría a salvo de cualquier cosa con ese doncel . 

–No pero si las envidias no faltan -murmuro Sakura molesta al ver como un grupito de "fresas" miraban con recelo a Sasuke y Naruto , los cuales se encontraban en sus casilleros comiéndose a besos el rubio sosteniendo el cuello de su novio y este apretando su cintura ambos sonriendo en cada beso .

–Sakura , cariño dejalas , ha de ser frustrante no tener amor en tu vida ¡Solo es una pena que desperdicien su juventud en envidias tontas! –Lee entusiasta como siempre animo a Sakura que tomo a su novio de la mano y también alegremente imito algunas de sus poses raras con una gran sonrisa.

Para muchos el romance de esos dos le abrió los ojos , pues a plena etapa pre-adulta aun tenían muchos perjuicios , inquietudes y miedos . Los varones que pretendían al rubio -de lejitos- reflexionaron un poco comenzaron a tratar mejor a Sasuke otros simplemente no entendían por que eran felices pensaban " Joder , le hace falta un brazo" " El es tan tonto y feo " solo tal vez esas personas alguien día dejarían su amargura y frustración . Quien sabe , allá ellos.

Pero al ver muchos como esos dos eran tan felices juntos muchos se animaron a ser igual de perfectos

Tu eres perfecto 

Para mi . Para el mundo.

Fin.


End file.
